The present invention relates to devices for pivotally mounting agriculture tools on mobile farm equipment such that the tools are urged into the ground but can pivot upwardly to bypass immovable obstructions such as rocks.
Mounting devices for earth working tools are generally well-known; however, conventional devices have particular failings, especially with regard to strength versus relative size, ease of attaching and removing the devices from agricultural tool bars, economical and simple manufacture of such devices, and short life spans before repair or replacement is required. The present invention in conjunction with applicant's copending application Ser. No. 93,719 filed Nov. 13, 1979 entitled SPRING LOADED FIELD CULTIVATOR TOOL SUPPORT, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,719, is directed to improving such mounting devices to overcome the above mentioned problems.